


Blackout

by Anonymous



Category: Redacted ASMR
Genre: Angst, Caelum - Freeform, F/M, Sad, Songfic, This fanfic is brought to you by angst muse and writers that make characters suffer, caelum empathy daemon, i just listened to this song and inspiration hit me, i ship this, lol, redacted asmr - Freeform, this fic is there to make people suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Songfic, with the song Blackout from Muse.Caelum is sweet, childish and a happy bright sunshine. But sometimes, sweetness comes along with bitterness....The Listener Character is female here
Relationships: Caelum/Listener Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to music and heard this song, and boom, inspiration hit me. This is a songfic to the song Blackout from Muse. I hope you enjoy (No you probably wont lol)
> 
> The Listener Character in this oneshot is female
> 
> I made myself sad with writing this oneshot 
> 
> I love Caelum ❤️

With one huge bite, she began eating one of the pastries they had been baking together. She ate like a hungry bear, no, more like a starving bear. He knew she had forgotten to eat all day, he had felt with his powers. So he had offered baking right ahead. His chest filled with warm fuzzy feelings of two sorts watching her stuff the baked goods into her mouth... one kind related to his powers, feeling her own happiness.... and second, a happiness that had really nothing to do with his empath powers, spreading up to the surface like tiny, bursting bubbles.

"I dighn't nnow how hungwy I wath", she said and took another bite, smiling at him with her cheeks filled like a hamster. His heart jumped, he felt his cheeks warming up. She was so beautiful!

“I'm so so happy. It feels so good.”, he said, smiling back, feeling like one of the bursting little bubbles inside of him.

Her eyes sparkled up. “I am so glad you are my friend, Caelum...”

On the outside he smiled, but while he felt happy, there was a bitter sting...

In content moments like these, people usually had the unconscious impression that love in itself was a kind of eternity. There was no thought of after... after the end. But he didn't have the luxury of that comfort... As much as he loved her, as much as warmth filled up his every cell being with her, this wouldn't last. No relationship lasted forever, no matter of which kind. And they ended even sooner for him. Eventually, everyone forgot about him. And as much as he wanted to pretend, just a second, the weight of the painful memories on his back denied it to him.

One of the bubbles bursting inside him fell down, forming a tear...

_Don't kid yourself_  
_And don't fool yourself_  
_This love's too good last_  
_And I'm too old to dream, yeah_

She may not be the first person he loved. But, by far, he had never loved anyone as much as her. He had the feeling that she saw more in him. More than just the comforter or the uplifter. Maybe, just maybe, she had a tiny idea of that bundle of black string deep hidden in his heart?

He was a bit ashamed, because as an empathy daemon, it was his nature to be the comforter and nothing more...The others never seemed to have an actual problem with being forgotten and abandoned. Whenever he hinted at his emotion of deeper sadness, he got confused looks and stopped right at the second he tried to mention it.

Sometimes he wondered if there was a part in him that was human.

This girl was sweet, precious and amazing. She was kind and considerate. She saw more than what usual people see. That had touched his heart from the start. And by far, he never enjoyed his time as much as with her. There was something very special about the way she felt happiness.

There was no explanation that could come close to the feeling he had when he brightened her up...He loved smothering her, he loved it so much!

Although she lived too much in the future, worrying about it on a regular level. He often had to bring her two feet down to the ground then.At the same time, he wondered if she did that to not think about the past instead...

But maybe he did that too, in a different way.Like, for example, when they sat together on the couch like this watching a movie she picked, secretly catering to his interests, not hers. Sitting together like this, and feeling just deeply content and happy....

_Don't grow up too fast_  
_And don't embrace the past_  
_This life's too good to last_  
_And I'm too young to care_

He was in her flat again. He knew he shouldn't do it like that in the middle of the night!... but he just wanted to make sure that she slept peacefully... Something did not feel quite right he sensed, and immediately beamed himself here. He sweated nervously, entering her room. His heart hammered in his chest. He took a deep breath and stepped up to her bed, looking at her. She was shaking, a tear run down her cheek. Almost naturally, a tear ran down his cheek too at the sight. He sensed her emotions better now... Torn. That was the best term to describe it. Torn. Sad. Despaired.

He wanted to wake her up this right second and ask her what was wrong. But of course he couldn't. What kind of nightmare could be this bad?

More tears run from her eyes. He couldn't help it any longer and softly placed his hand on her shoulder, to calm her.She tensed. He halted his breath. Then she started shaking again.

“Caelum, please... please don't leave me...”, she sobbed.

Now he tensed up too. First there was the void of confusion. But then a noise started wailing up inside his heart. First silently, but then louder and louder. He soon realized he was shaking too. Thick tears fell from his eyes, his heart yelling out in pain. He bit on his lip so hard it hurt, barely stopping himself from making noise.

_Don't kid yourself_  
_And don't fool yourself_  
_This life could be the last_  
_And we're too young to see_


End file.
